


Make It Better

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: After being demeaned and yelled at as both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, Peter just wants to go home and go to bed and maybe hide from the entire world.  If he'd been alone, he might've been left to do that, but lucky for him, he's got Wade.





	

Everyone has bad days. Police, parents, friends, heroes.. And then there's people like Spider-Man. As if having one bad day as a web-slinging vigilante wasn't rough enough, his civilian identity of Peter Parker doesn't get much luck either.

In fact, he gets just as much as Spider-Man does, which is why he's marching back to his apartment late with JJJ's voice ringing his head. JJJ yells at him for just being Peter. Then he yells about Spider-Man to Spider-Man's unmasked face. It always seemed like a no win situation for him.

There was only so many times a day he could handle his Spidey side being called a criminal and “the mastermind behind such and such”. He's worked with the Avengers for fuck's sake, yet JJJ still somehow swings it to the whole mess being Spider-Man's fault. Then the guy yells at Peter for not getting good enough pictures.

As if saving lives wasn't excuse enough. Not that JJJ would ever find out.

No one would if Peter got his way.

Except.. one person.

  


Peter sighed, unlocking his apartment door and stepping into his apartment. “I'm home,” he called, already having noticed his visitor. He closed and locked the door, hanging his jacket up. He wasn't sure to tell Wade they couldn't hang out today or not. He was just so damn tired.

Tired and crappy feeling. Nothing like the echoes of “Menace!” and “Puny Parker!” ringing in your ears to get you down. Honestly, he just wanted to grab his fluffy blanket – the one with the little spiders and guns that he had _no_ idea where Wade got it, but it was his now and it was fluffy – and hide away from the world for the rest of the week.

“Welcome home, Snookums~” Wade smiled up at him from the couch, TV blaring in the background.

Wade's smile warmed his heart a little. Maybe he should just tell Wade to go home and that they could hang out tomorrow. He didn't want to push his unhappiness on Wade..

Peter tried to smile back. He really, really did, but when he opened his mouth, he paused. Wade's smile had faded and changed into a frown. “What's wrong?” Wade demanded, eyes concerned.

“Nothing's wrong,” Peter protested weakly. “I just.. I'm pretty tired, so.. maybe we could hang out tomorrow?”

Wade clicked the TV off, setting the remote aside with care. He then stood and walked over to Peter. “Petey?”

Peter's walls were weak from JJJ, from the criticism he got, from everything.. Seeing Wade so concerned.. They started to crack. “Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired,” he repeated.

“Petey.. Spidey...” Wade frowned at him, hand reaching out and grasping Peter by the jaw. “Tell me,” he demanded, not un-gently as he forced Peter to look him in the eye.

'Tell him'? Tell him what? That everyone hates him? That he's spent his day being yelled at both as Peter Parker and as Spider-Man. That he can't handle the yelling? It's not like it's nothing new..

“No,” Peter twists out away from Wade. “I'm tired,” he states, voice breaking slightly. “I'll just.. see you tomorrow. Stay and watch TV or play a game.. it's up to you.” He doesn't even look at Wade before he flees from the living room, straight into his room. The door closes with a loud whack, interrupting the silent gaping figure in the living room.

Having fallen on his bed without bothering to kick his shoes off, Peter rubs his face into his pillow. Guilt squeezes his heart and he can hear JJJ's voice in his head. “Look at how much trouble you are,” he pictures JJJ shouting at him. He admits it right now.  He's nothing but trouble.

He doesn't bother responding to the soft knock at his door. He just can't bring himself to get up and face Wade when he feels so.. pathetic.

“Petey?” Wade's voice calls.

He doesn't answer.

“Are you okay?”

Again, Peter doesn't answer, but maybe that in itself is answer enough. He hears the soft patter of footsteps, hears Wade walk out the door and he feels even more guilty than before. He just ran the love of his life out the door because of a bad day. How much more of a loser can he be?

Peter curls up, ignoring the way his shoes scratch the sheets. He wants to disappear. He can't imagine getting up and going back out as Spider-Man, can't imagine going back to work the following day. He just wants it all to give him a break.

  


Peter's not sure how long he lays there, trying to forget the world and quiet all the voices in his head demeaning him, but he hears his apartment door open. It's Wade – he can tell by the muffled voice, which is lucky because he's not sure he would care if it had been a robber.

He's a little curious when he hears Wade cursing, but not enough to get up. There's the sound of plastic bags rustling. 'What's he doing now?' Peter wonders and then shakes his head. 'What's he doing _back?'_ He hadn't expected Wade to come back.

There's the sound of things being moved around, his sofa for one. Something shatters and Peter groans. He hopes it was one of those cheap glasses he got from Goodwill.

He hears Wade swear some more and then he hears “Perfect!” Peter's face screws up in confusion. “What is he doing?” he murmurs to himself.

The door opens to his room and he wonders how he didn't hear Wade come up to his door. “Petey sweetie, I know you're not feeling so great.. But can I take you to the living room? Please,” Wade pleads. Peter never could deny Wade when he pleaded. It was like saying no to a little puppy.

Peter nods.

Wade beams at him, eyes brilliant as he rushes over to Peter. Contradictory to his excitement, he picks Peter up in his arms with so much care that it feels like Wade's carrying the most important treasure in the world.

“I'm sorry, Wade,” Peter whispers, apologizing for being so mean to him, for being such a failure. But Wade just shakes his head and his textured lips brush across Peter's forehead. “It's okay, Petey. You're okay,” Wade assures him as he carries Peter out into the living room.

Peter finds warmth in Wade's arms as he always has since they became friends, since they became more than friends. He likes the way Wade's muscles feel as he carries him. It feels safe.

The living room looks different, but of course, after a Wade make-over Peter expected it to. He hadn't, however, expected it to look a lot...softer. The lights were turned off leaving the job of lighting the room to the flames of candles through out the room. On the coffee table there was an assortment of Italian dishes with some wine that looked vaguely like something he'd seen Tony buy for a special occasion – Peter wasn't going to think too deeply on that. On the couch there was a very thick, fluffy blanket. He wanted to touch it.

Wade carefully set Peter down on the couch, wrapping him in the fluffy blanket and – oh dear god, it was as soft as it looked, softer even. Peter's darkness faded a little.

Once Peter was safely wrapped up in the blanket, Wade sat beside him and picked up a dish. He twirled some pasta onto a fork and held it up to Peter's mouth. Peter frowned in confusion at the treatment but knew that Wade wanted this, so he opened his mouth and allowed Wade to feed him.

It was oddly comforting, the way Wade fed him. A bite for Peter, a bite for Wade, a bite for Peter.. And then there was the every now and then sip of wine that tasted gentle and delicate on his tongue.

As soon as everything was eaten on the table, Peter thought it was over, but Wade simply returned with a small berry laden cake. “Say 'ah', Petey-pie,” Wade instructed.

Peter opened his mouth and allowed Wade to pop in a portion of the cake. “I love the way you laugh at my jokes,” Wade began. “I always run my mouth, but you listen to all of it.”

He popped in another bit of cake before continuing. “I love how gentle and kind you are. You're so selfless. Unlike Spangles and his band of misfits, you don't get paid to take the kind of shit that you do and yet you keep doing it. You're such an amazing person.”

Peter chewed thoughtfully as Wade continued to feed him cake and talk. “I love the way you always try to catch me when I jump and the way you always try to save me whenever someone's shooting at me even though I could survive it.”

Well, he wasn't going to let Wade die when he'd already died too much already. Strawberry juice trickled from his lips. Wade leaned forward and licked the strawberry away before going on. “You remember that time when Iron Ass was going to throw me at Doom and you caught me?” Peter nodded.

“I felt like Jane being saved by Tarzan. 'bout near swooned in your arms,” Wade explained. “You yelled at him for me afterwards, covered in sweat and concrete dust. It was so romantic.” Peter remembers feeling outraged and dirty.

“Then there was that time when you found me on the roof of that top dollar bakery,” Wade went on. “I told you it was my birthday and you disappeared without a word. I thought you'd left me.. Like everyone else did.” Wade's eyes saddened before they brightened again. “But you came back with one of that fancy bakery's cakes. You must've spent a month's worth on that stupid thing, but you bought it for me.. You told me that we were friends and friends celebrated birthday's together.”

“And then there was the day you got taken..” Wade swallowed, face changing to anger. “That octo-nut swiped you and when I found you, you were a mess of blood and wounds...” Wade caressed Peter's cheek, touching it with such loving care. “I almost shot that fucker dead, but you called to me.. Your pretty face was all beaten up, but you told me you were happy to see me and you told me you loved me..”

Peter leaned into his touch, watching as Wade's face tendered with fond affection, watching the way his scars seemed to fade just a little bit with love for him. “You kissed me for the first time,” Wade remembered, smiling. “And you kissed back,” Peter remarked, smiling himself.

Wade chuckled. “Who could resist such a gorgeous beauty like you? Besides, Spider-Man.” Wade gestured. “Kissing Spider-Man is like every young maiden's dream.” Peter laughed softly, shaking his head.

“I love you,” Wade suddenly stated, serious. Peter looked up at him. “I love you,” Wade repeated. “I don't give a damn whether that cracked brain triple J bat says and you shouldn't either,” he stressed. “You're nothing like what he says. You're a hero. You're the best person I know of and you're the person I love. Don't listen to his lies. Listen to me.”

“You're not alone, Petey. I'll never let you be alone,” Wade whispered before pressing his lips against Peter's. And Peter melted. He'd turned gooey the moment Wade had started praising him, but all of what he said and a kiss? Peter absolutely melted.

Wade tasted like the wine, making Peter tingle all the way down to his toes. It made him feel high.

The lips disappeared against his for a moment before they were back again, this time with a taste of icing. Peter licked the icing from Wade's lips and chuckled.

“Thank you, Wade.” He leaned against Wade's body, pulling the fluffy blanket with him. “I love you too.” Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him close. “I know,” Wade said smartly. “I'm just that lovable.”

Peter laughed. “Be careful,” he teased. “I'm not sharing you with anyone else.” Wade smiled at him brightly. “Don't worry, Snookums. I belong to only one spider and that's you.” Peter nodded.

“And I belong to you,” Peter replied. Wade's fingers threaded through Peter's hair. “Damn right you do,” Wade stated.

“So.. today I saw this one freakin' bald cat,” Wade began, running off on a different tangent and discussing his day. “Sassy old bugger..”

Peter smiled, closing his eyes and listening to Wade talk. He was soothed by Wade's voice, rambling on and on, and he was comforted with Wade's arms around him. Why should he listen to JJJ or what anyone else has to say? They don't matter to him. Wade is who matters to him, so Wade's opinion mattered most. If Wade loved him the way he was, then who was he to believe JJJ's lies?

“Wade,” he interrupted, “thank you for making it better.”

Wade kissed his nose. “For you? Anything. If you're ever hurt or sad, I'll always be here to make it better.”

Peter smiled at him. “I know,” and this time he did know, because he knew just how much Wade loved him and how much he loved Wade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this turned out well, but if there are any mistakes let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. I'm still sick, so my brain's been kinda of murky when writing, but slowly getting better. I have two more fluff pieces I'm planning on doing next and then I'll be back to my regularly scheduled fanfics.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this brought a smile to your face. Have a good weekend.
> 
> If you ever wanna chat, my tumblr is tabihe
> 
> Thanks~


End file.
